Life Ain't So Bad
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Scott Belmont had always been a freak and a forgotten child. His parents were always busy with the farm and their millions of other children. He need more than just Pappy and Mama's affection and he would do anything to gain it. But is it possible that someone else could come along and give him the attention he wants and believes he deserves? Is it possible for him to make friends?
1. In the Beginning

Yay! New story! I wanted to get this out before I start on the next chapter of Total Drama: Abandoned. I promise I will start on this as soon as it's done! Anyway, I hope you like this new story. I tried to incorporate what Scott has revealed about his family. I'm not sure how long this story will go. I may do a couple chapters per age period (minus this one). But I don't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or its characters.

* * *

Elsa Belmont stood in her kitchen cooking dinner for her family. Her kids sat at the table with coloring books and crayons. Her husband, Augustus, was out in the fields.

She smiled at her kids and rubbed her large baby belly. She was nine months pregnant with her fifth child. She knew there would be more to come. She and her family lived on a dirt farm. She knew Augustus wanted a large family. He came from one himself and wanted the extra hands to help him on the farm. Elsa secretly believed he wanted to work them like his drill sergeant did during his military days.

She brushed her red hair from her face as she stared at her kids.

Daniel was the oldest. He was nine. He had inherited his father's dirty blond hair and gray eyes. Anna was the second child. She was seven. She was a spitting image of her mother with red hair, blue eyes, and a face full of freckles. Albertha was next. She looked nothing like either of her parents with her brown hair and green eyes. Sam was currently the youngest at three. He looked like a mixture of his parents with blond hair and blues eyes.

The front door opened an Augustus walked into the house. His blond hair and tan skin covered in dirt. He kissed Elsa on the cheek and went to wash up in the bathroom. He came back out and sat with his family.

"Al, do you want to say Grace?" Elsa asked looking at the five-year-old using her nickname.

The child nodded and they all bowed their heads. "Lord, thank you for this food. Amen."

Augustus chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair. The family began to eat happily.

After dinner, Elsa stood to wash the dishes. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach so bad that she dropped the plate she was holding. The plate shattered at her feet. Her husband got up from his seat and ran to her side asking her if she was alright.

"The baby's coming," she looked at him. His face paled and he began to panic as he ran around packing a bag for his wife. He called his brother to come to the farm and watch the Belmont children.

Elsa was in labor for forty-eight hours until the newest addition to the family was born. He was another red haired and blue eyed child. She and her husband named him Scott.

As Scott grew older, Elsa could see something was off about her son. She tried to give him as much love and attention as she could, but she had four other children who always got into the way. And when Elsa gave birth to more children after Scott, things became even more complicated for the family.

When Scott was two, his sister Sally was born. When he was four, Gregory was born and at the age of six the twins, Billy and Susie were born.

With that many mouths to feed, Elsa left the life of a stay at home mom and began working as a waitress for extra money. The farm was running low and living conditions for the family were getting worse.

Scott grew up as the quiet but disruptive kid. He was always quiet but always got into trouble. His parents never forgot the incident with the meatball and Uncle Joey at Thanksgiving when he was eight.

He was normally left alone at school because he was thought of as a freak. Even his siblings would go near him at school. His sister Albertha seemed to be the only one who gave Scott any attention. He looked up to her and she was his role model. He was a proud little brother when she became the Champion Hog Caller of the county.

Scott continued his life of solitude without any friends until his last year of elementary school when a new family moved into the ranch down the road.

* * *

How was it? Short, I know. The next few chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get this started.


	2. A Sandwich is Worth a Thousand Words

**I can't sleep. So I thought I'd update my new story. For those of you who read TDA. That is next. I promise. I will start it and hopefully there will be reviews and private messages for me to give me more ideas. Yay! I love getting reviews. Whenever my email goes off with a message from fanfiction, I get all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

Scott can recall the day the new family moved in clearly. He was eleven. He remembered standing on the front porch of the ratty, beaten down house he lived in when he saw the U-haul drive down the dirt road. After that truck he saw two more, before a few normal vehicles and a couple trucks hauling trailers followed. Each car seemed new and fancy.

"Stupid rich people," he muttered to himself. He saw his Pappy watching the convoy of cars as he came in from the fields. Mama sat behind Scott on the front porch watching the twins play with the dog. Pappy walked up to the porch and sat on the railing.

"Damn rich people," Pappy scowled. "Firs' they buy out the ol' Hinderson Ranch. Next they'll be aft'r our farm."

Mama sighed and looked at Pappy. "You don't know that. They could be very nice people. I heard they have a ton of children. Maybe the kids could play with one another?"

Pappy scoffed, "You expec' Scott to go o'er there and make friends? Good luck with that, Honey."

Pappy stomped the dirt and mud off his shoes and headed back into the house. Mama sighed and looked at her son. "It wouldn't kill you to make a friend or two, Scott."

She called the twins back into the house and followed them in. Scott was left on the porch alone.

"I don't need no friend," Scott grumbled. "Can't trust no body." He walked back into the house not knowing that those "stupid rich people" were going to change his life.

Scott sat down at the table between Sam and Albertha. Sam gave Scott a smirk and put his younger brother in a headlock. Pappy and Mama were busy with the younger children and no one but Al had noticed.

"Sam, leave him alone," Albertha smacked her brother's arm and pried it away from Scott's neck. Scott sat up and rubbed his neck. He look at his seventeen-year-old sister and mumbled his thanks.

Mama turned around and began serving dinner to the large Belmont family. Once Grace was said and everyone was settled, Mama and Pappy made an announcement.

"Ya'll know Al's birthday is comin' up," Pappy started. "She's gonna be eighteen. She'll be an adult. Then gradeate in May."

Mama nodded. "So everyone is going to pitch in their allowance to get her a nice birthday present. Like what we did with Daniel and Anna." She pointed to Anna who was still living at home after being out of school for a year.

Albertha's eyes widen and she shook her head at her parents. "No, I don't need anything but Mama's homemade chocolate cake. Don't get me anything. You can't afford it."

Her parents didn't hear her concerns and each child gave up their allowance to get her something special.

After handing his money over to his mother, he headed upstairs to the room he shared with Sam and Billy. He pulled a large shoe box out from under the bed and began going through it.

He heard a soft knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"Scotty, can I come in?"

Scott looked up and smiled at Albertha. "Yeah."

He sat on his bed with the box next to him. She sat beside him and handed him a small wrapped box. " Happy Birthday, Scotty," she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

He grinned at her. Out of everyone in the family, Al was his favorite. She was always the only one to get him something or celebrate his birthday with him. It was Belmont tradition not to have a big birthday party until a kid was eighteen. Scott had never had a birthday party before, but he had always been content with only sharing the occasion with his sister.

Albertha urged him to open it. He untied the red ribbon from the box and opened it. Inside was a knife and a block of wood.

"You're old whittling knife was getting dull and rusty," she grinned. Scott's beady, blue eyes widened and he attacked his sister in a bear hug repeatedly thanking her.

Al just smiled at her younger brother and kissed his forehead.

"What are you going to do once I'm gone?" She looked at him.

He looked at her confused. "You ain't leaving."

She looked at him seriously and patted his head. "Scotty, I'm going to college. I got offered a full ride on a choir scholarship. I'm not staying on this damn dirt farm the rest of my life."

Scott's lower lip quivered a little at the thought of his best and only friend leaving. "What 'bout me?"

Albertha smiled sadly and went on to discuss a few things with her brother. She explained to him that he needed to find some friends his own age and actually try in school.

"I know you're smart, Scott. I've caught you secretly reading some of my books. If you study hard in school, you can get off the farm too," she looked at him. "I know how much you want that."

He nodded and huffed. "Fine, next year I will do better in school, but only if I make at least three friends."

Albertha laughed at her brother and made a deal with him. They spit on their hands and shook on it to close the deal.

The following Monday, Scott sat alone at school for lunch like always. He had an entire table to himself and he liked it that way. He spotted a couple new kids.

"Prolly those rich kids," he grumbled.

He rolled his eyes at all their actions. He seemed really irritated by them. His irritation grew when the two sat down at _his _table.

"You can't sit here," he looked at them and glared.

He noticed the two better now. One was a girl. One was a boy. Both had the same bright, red hair and green eyes. Freckles dotted their cheeks and noses. The girl's hair was braided and the boy's was shaggy. Both styles annoyed Scott for no reason. The boy had his nose in a Game Boy.

"Why?" The girl responded with sass, "It's a free country. We can sit where ever we want."

This statement irked Scott even more. "Go away."

"No," she back sassed.

Scott groaned and got up. He took his lunch to the other side of the playground. The girl smirked and followed leaving her brother behind. "My name's Halona and my brother's is Matt. What's yours?"

He gave her an unamused look and told her to go away again. She raised an eyebrow.

"Somebody's a grump," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well you're an annoying bitch," Scott retorted. The girl's eyes widened and her lower lip quivered. Scott noticed this.

"Don't be a baby," he groaned as he got up and left.

The next day at lunch, Scott was sitting at his table. Halona and Matt showed up again. Scott looked up at them.

"I thought I told you to go away," he groaned.

Halona stuck her tongue out at the boy and started eating her lunch. The siblings each had a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, a can of soda, some carrot sticks, and a milk. Scott looked at her food a little jealous and then to his own. His lunch box contained half a bologna sandwich on stale bread with a bag of stale potato chips. Matt noticed Scott's food and cut his sandwich in half. He extended his arm over and handed Scott the food.

"Here," Matt said.

Scott shook his head. "I don't want your charity. I'll have to pay you back for it later."

"Just take it. It beats the crap you're eating and you won't have to give me anything in return," Matt groaned.

Scott smirked and took the half of Matt's sandwich. Halona stood there in awe watching the two boys curiously.

The two boys had a mutual understanding. Everyday for the rest of Fifth grade, the three of them would sit together. Matt would give Scott half of his sandwich and Halona would always sit as a spectator of the two. She and Scott tolerated one another on Matt's behalf but the two could never have a conversation without insulting one another so they didn't consider themselves as friends.

* * *

**How was it? I told you the next chapters would be longer. I don't think this story will be very long. Ten chapters tops. The timeline is going at a pretty fast speed and I kinda like the way it's going. I might split it into two stories, maybe three. Scott's life before TD, during TD, and after TD. I don't know. What do you guys think? By the way, how am I doing on Scott's character and personality?**

Remember to review! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside when I get nice reviews!


	3. Digging for Gold

**This chapter is SUPER short. Mainly because I had no inspiration for it. Still, I hope you guys like it. :) The next chapter may start after the end of this one, then might have a year or two time jump. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Scott. **

* * *

The Summer before sixth grade was a rough one. The temperature was hot and the dirt was too dry to do anything with. Pappy worked Scott and the other boys like a drill sergeant. Scott didn't mind it because he was used to taking orders from his mother and sisters. Scott still hadn't told anyone about his new friend.

The dry, hot weather, and Pappy's need to control everything were the least of Scott's worries. Scott had finally gotten used to having another friend, nut because it was summer and Matt's parents were 'filthy rich,' Scott didn't have any chance to spend time with his friend. He didn't mind it too much but he missed Matt while the family was on vacation.

That summer he finally decided to tell Albertha about Matt. He knocked on her door and walked in.

"Al, can I talk to ya?" he looked over at her nervously.

Al put the book she was reading down and patted the bed beside her. "Come here."

Scott did as he was told and sat next to his sister. "I made a friend at school this year."

Al's eyes widened. She didn't say anything but nodded for him to continue.

"His name's Matt. He's a kid from the farm down the road," Scott began. "He liked video games and NASCAR and four-wheelers. And he's got this annoying twin sister named Halona. She weird, stupid, annoying, creepy, sassy, and stupid."

Al chuckled softly, "you told me more about the sister than the friend. Do you have a crush on her?" She teased.

Scott frowned and began on ranting about how he would never EVER like that weird girl. Al sat back and had to fight laughter through the whole thing.

The rest of Scott's summer was 't eventful until one afternoon when he heard his Pappy screaming downstairs. All of the Belmont children snuck to the staircase to hide and watch their father.

Royce Ivory, the owner of the farm down the road, was sitting in a chair receiving the wrath of Pappy.

"I ain't selling my farm Ta you! Ha'll rich people are the same. You come in actin' all friendly and next thing I know, you is writing me a check to buy the farm and put my family on the street!"

Whispers erupted quietly from the Belmont children. Scott's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend's father was trying to buy the Belmont farm. Why? What use could they possibly have with it?

He made a mental note to ask Matt about it the following school year.

* * *

**Again, sorry about how short it was. I didn't have much creativity for it. If you have any ideas for me, let me know. I could use them. I need ideas for middle school. I have some for Scott's high school life. **


End file.
